


The Florist

by DeckofDragons



Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [10]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, talk of an abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: The Prince goes to the Florist to vent about Vanessa.
Relationships: The Prince & The Florist, The Prince/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	The Florist

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from krekka01 on tumblr:
> 
> "If it isn't too much to request, I'd like to see your take on AHiT Prince x Florist (mostly friendshipping, though). The storybook presented the Prince's and Vanessa's relationship as fairytale (before she had her heart broken), but the manor had clues that she was dangerously possessive and controlling. Maybe the Prince had doubts of their relationship, and sought companionship with the florist to vent his frustrations, and nothing more."

“Are you okay?”

Lukas paused as the flower shop door swung shut behind him. “What do you mean?” he asked with a forced smile as he turned to look at Madeline the Florist. He’d _just_ walked through the door how could she _possibly_ tell something was wrong already? Even if the amount of times he’d come in here to buy flowers had resulted in a friendship – kept secret because _yeah_ – between them. “I’m fine.”

She frowned as he approached the counter. “You don’t _look_ fine. And what happened to your hair?”

“Uh… Vanessa had one of her hairstylists cut and uh… bleach it.” The latter of which he _hadn’t_ known was going to happen until it was already well under way. “She wanted it to look more like hers in length and colour. Which is fine. I don’t care, it’s… _fine_. It’s just hair and if my love wants it to match hers then… I want that too. But um… she’s upset again,” because he’d gotten mad and yelled at her about what she’d had the hairstylist do to his hair. “So, I need some flowers to calm her down. As _many_ as you can fit into a bouquet please.”

Madeline let out a heavy sigh. “Would you like some tea first?”

“Uh… sure.” He’d love that actually because he was having a not great day so far, a break would be _so_ _nice_.

Madeline switched the sign hanging in the shop window to ‘CLOSED’ before walking out from behind the counter and leading the way to the door that led to the back of the shop. It was a small room, meant to be a break room for employees but the window let in a refreshing breeze. There was already a kettle of tea brewing on the little counter. Madeline grabbed it and the teacups as Lukas sat at the table.

He watched in silence as Madeline poured the tea. If Vanessa knew he hung out here with Madeline at _all_ let alone how often he ended up doing so, she’d be _pissed_ and would accuse him of cheating and Madeline of trying to steal him from her. The fact that Madeline wasn’t even into men probably wouldn’t matter, she’d say that was a lie too because she was just _like that_ sometimes.

Both cups full, Madeline placed the kettle down and sat across from him. “You want to talk about it?”

Lukas startled a bit; he was really out of it, huh? “Talk about what?” he asked.

Madeline raised her eyebrows. “About what happened with Vanessa.”

“Uh… we fought, nothing special.” Increasingly rare though because more and more often he found himself just lying down and _taking_ whatever she did to him. Because when he got mad, she got upset which often led to her crying and saying he didn’t love her anymore and if that was the case, she had no reason to live anymore and just… _ugh_! “I love her, I really do. She’s so nice and sweet and kind most of the time. But… sometimes she just… does something and it makes me want to…” slap her, but he couldn’t say that out loud. “It makes me want to do not good things, you know? Why can’t she just… _not_.” He slammed his fist on the table, making the teacups rattle and threaten to spill. “Why can’t she just _leave me be sometimes_?”

Madeline took a sip of her tea before replying. “I know you’re not going to like this but I still really think that you should…”

“No,” Lukas interrupted because she was going to suggest he leave Vanessa again. He couldn’t do that even if he wanted to because what if she decided to make good on that ‘if you don’t love me anymore, there’s no reason to live’ sentiment?

“You can’t keep going on like this. Things are _only_ going to get worse once you marry her.”

Lukas ground his teeth together, holding back his anger because he had nowhere else to go right now and he’d already broken one of her teacups last time they’d fought about this. “Can we _please_ not fight about this today?” he asked instead, clenching his fist on the table.

Madeline looked like she wanted to protest but she sighed instead, letting her shoulders relax. “All right. Just relax, okay?”

Lukas let out a heavy breath as he unclenched his hand and reached for his teacup. It was chamomile tea, one his favourites and certainly very relaxing; just what he needed right now. “Sorry I uh… vent to you about all that so much, I… really don’t mean to. But when I come here it’s always because of… you know.” And she was the only person he _could_ vent to. If he vented to anyone else it would get back to Vanessa one way or another and that would be _bad_. “So, um… how has your day been so far? Certainly better than mine, I hope.”


End file.
